


Covering our Colours

by inkyyasteroid



Category: Splatoon
Genre: (Obviously), Actual plot, Agent 3 - Freeform, Angst, Gen, Hero Mode (Splatoon), Hero Mode but spicy, Non-binary character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a lot of action scenes, not beta read we die like men, pining?? maybe or maybe not ;), saving a friend, there’s swearing but it’s not wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyyasteroid/pseuds/inkyyasteroid
Summary: Vivian had always been independent — she grew up without much help from her parents, after all. It was only natural. She taught herself how to cook, sew, and was her own personal trainer when it came to getting fit. Once she saved up enough money, she moved out of the house to live in an apartment with Ollie.With one hand pressed on her bruised forehead and the other loosing grip on her weapon, Vi dropped to her knees.
Kudos: 4





	Covering our Colours

Vivian had always been independent — she grew up without much help from her parents, after all. It was only natural. She taught herself how to cook, sew, and was her own personal trainer when it came to getting fit. Once she saved up enough money, she moved out of the house to live in an apartment with Ollie.

Ollie and Vivian have been friends since middle school, meeting after one fateful day in which they were placed next to each other in the seating arrangement. They always dreamed of living together, living a cozy life and continuing their shenanigans into adulthood. Although they moved out earlier than they expected, Vi was glad to get a safe space for Ollie. They had recently come out as non-binary, and their parents weren’t having it. Since then they’ve been bouncing from friend to friend, living in any spare bedroom or couch for about a year. This motivated Vi to (finally) quit her shopping habits to use her spending wisely to support the two of them. They’ve been roommates for the past year and a half.

“What are we thinking? Burgers?” The green Inkling propped themself up against the fridge.

“Do we even have—“

“Yeah! Check this out,” Ollie traced their fingers over the cupboard and swung the door open violently. Shining a grin towards Vi, they made jazz hands. “I went shopping while you were napping!”

Vi rolled her eyes. _Of course they buy food before asking me._ She always admired how they would surprise her with meals every so often. They always had a knack for cooking, which was perfect since Vi was afraid of burning her first home down. Thankfully Ollie was so food-motivated that they took cooking classes all four years of high school. Their dream was to own a food truck and travel to huge festivals and events, smiling constantly and spreading joy through their cooking with customers. 

Unlike them, Vivian has no goals. She spent most of her time playing turf wars, if not working behind the cash register. Ollie used to play with her, but has spent most of their time focusing on work. They were gone for evening shifts every weekday when the restaurant gets busy. As one of the top chefs there, the managers needed someone kind to be in charge of all the rookies. Vi was so proud of them. They overcame their struggles and was living their best life, while she was… constantly getting yelled at by customers who assumed they knew more than she did. 

The burgers were great — nothing like the cheap burgers at local fast food restaurants. There seemed to be a missing piece to those that cooking at home filled in perfectly. Maybe it was just the way the patties were grilled, since they were sizzling with care instead of absentmindedly left on a grill while workers busily walked by.

Ollie clicked the lid of a ketchup bottle shut and banged it on the table. “I still don’t believe you you were team Mayo…” they grumbled.

“Hey, it’s got uses,” Vi swallowed a bite. “You just don’t like how it’s made from eggs.”

Ollie snorted, knowing she was right. They’ve had this argument on and off since the Ketchup vs. Mayo Splatfest. _“Like, c’mon! Eggs? You know that sounds weird already.”_ They had once retorted.

A long silence followed as they continued to eat. Vi indulged in the peace, smiling at the calm environment in their home.

“You still… turf, right?” Ollie asked after a long sigh. Vi furrowed her brows.

“Yeah, why?”

“D’you mind if I come around one day?” They glanced up to let their eyes meet.

“Like… you want to play again?” Vi’s heart began to race in excitement. It’s been years since they’ve played together.

“I mean, I’ve still got that dynamo somewhere.” She hadn’t noticed it then, but Ollie had already finished their burger. Vi’s sat half-eaten on her plate. Their face lit up, seeing that Vi was as excited as they were. “Can we go look? I mean, if it’s not too much work for you.”

“No, no! We can go to the basement and look.” Ollie’s hands flattened against the tabletop as they pushed themself up.

“Really?” Vi could see them bouncing up and down like a hyper child.

“Yeah, no worries.” She fanned them away, trying to not make it look like some grand gesture. She was just doing what any other friend would do.

“Okay! I’ll get the keys.” They burst off and out of sight. Faint rumbling and jingling of metals could be heard from down the hallway, accompanied by murmurs of “car… work…”

After quickly finishing the last bites of her food, Vi and Ollie headed to the apartment storage to find their weapon and ink tank. Vi had kept hers in her closet to use every time she got bored, but Ollie hadn’t touched theirs since they moved due to them focusing entirely on work.

“Look at that fucking beauty!” Ollie gawked. Their golden dynamo was untouched, safe from debris inside the case. The ink tank, however, laid toppled over next to the black bag and glazed with a thin layer of dust. Nothing terrible, thankfully.

“You sure you can still carry it? We can go out and buy something lighter…” Ollie raises her hand, prompting Vi to stop talking.

“Ya think I’ve lost my muscles?” They rubbed their biceps. “Never! I would never let myself go like that.” Ollie beamed while giving themself a confident fist to the chest. 

In only five minutes, Vi had hoisted the bag in her arms to save the gasping Inkling. Ollie was still determined to play with it though. 

As they returned to their apartment they could see the sun setting, casting a beautiful rose and purple tint through their window. It was getting late. No matter how excited the two of them were, they couldn’t make it out to Inkopolis and get a game in without it getting dark. After Vi plopped the dynamo in the corner of Ollie’s room, she made her way to her own room to change and finally lay down to rest.

Her bed was cold. Despite it being only three weeks into July it wasn’t as hot as she thought it would be, but she wasn’t complaining. Vi pulled back her purple tentacles into a bun and dropped into her pillows, letting herself sink into the fluff and snuggling right in the sheets. Though instead of sleeping, she was planning their day tomorrow by the minute. _The train comes by at 8:30…. If Ollie doesn’t wake up by then we can take the 9:20 bus… They still have their ID, right? I should ask so then we could print a new one at the plaza…_

Ollie held out their new ID. The laminated card reflected the faint colourful lights that dotted the plaza’s shops. Below the new picture of Ollie were their ranks: S+5 Splat Zones, S+7 Rainmaker, S Tower Control, and C- Clam Blitz.

“What the hell is Clam Blitz?” They asked, pointing to their lowest rank.

“A new mode, honestly not that fun.” Vi responded nonchalantly. She’s never been the best at clams, and just the thought of it fills her with a smoothie of negative vibes. Ollie tapped her pocket, knowing Vi keeps her wallet in her right pocket at all times.

“‘Not that fun?’ What’re you at?” They spoke quickly, dodging past other Inklings and Octolings dotting the plaza. After finding a good spot to look down without bumping into someone, Vi slipped her hand in her wallet and pulled out her card and handed it to Ollie.

“X… X. _X…_ X.” They paused. “Not one power below 2200. You really have been grinding, huh? I thought you were jokin’.” The card was given back and placed neatly in the windowed pocket.

“Of course!” Vi grinned. “It makes me happy. But just because I’m good at clams doesn’t mean I don’t find it terrible.” She sighed, seeing the lobby’s open doors glimmering like a rave. “Dumb luck.”

“Luck schmuck. I’ve got high expectations for you, from hearing all your ramblings when you come home,” The two of them walked into the lobby, past the blaring speakers, and to the front desk.

They showed the Jellyfish behind the counter their ID’s, earning a thumb’s up in return. Vi guided Ollie toward the Turf War wing, and they prepped for their game.

  
  


Mako Mart. One of Vi’s favourites. She lifted her Kensa .52 Gal and looked over to Ollie. They had both hands on the dynamo, resting the weight on their shoulder. Seeing the glimmer in their eye, Vi’s heart felt like it was racing. After so many years, she was excited to see her best friend’s competitive side returning to the field.

3...2...1… Go! The two immediately split up, making their way towards the center of the map from different sides. Ollie set up on the boxes, using the dynamo’s painting power to hold dont the fort on the left side. Vi took a sneakier route, slipping her way to the thin walkway on the right to plan a surprise attack. 

Vi’s tentacles began to glow; the Booyah Bomb! She was ready to throw one. After charging up a big ball of ink, she threw it to the opposite side of the map. Sadly, she claimed no splats, but she was able to help Ollie and another teammate scare off a potential ambush from an Inkling with Kensa Dapple Dualies. Ollie threw a bomb behind a Luna Blaster, forcing them to swim forwards and into the heavy slam of their Gold Dynamo. They were never the best at thinking ahead, but when it came to getting splats they were pretty clever in setting up traps. They seemed to have gotten most of the turf now, so all they had to do was keep the enemy team back. _That won’t be hard,_ Ollie beamed, wiping a bead of sweat off their temple. _They’ve got nothing on us!_

Their smile immediately dropped when they saw what happened next. They’d expected someone to probably sneak up on them and get a quick splat, but instead they met eyes with an Octoling with black tentacles and silver goggles covering their eyes. This wasn’t any normal Octoling, for sure. No one had black tentacles except…. except…

“Ollie!” A faint familiar voice yelled. Vi. “Ollie, run!” She was getting closer, and so was the Octoling. No, the Octarian Octoling. 

It felt like time had slowed to 20%. The footsteps of Vi running and screams from the others drowned out. They were practically an arm’s length away from the Octoling when they were suddenly knocked down from the side.

Ollie let out a loud “ _OUGH!_ ” as they held their sore shoulder and looked for the perpetrator. Laying by their legs was Vi, glaring at the Octoling. She held her gal in front of her.

“You leave us alone, you hear?” She yelled. Slowly she made her way back to her feet and stepped a foot closer. “You hear?” She repeated, louder.

“I do hear, but I’d rather not listen.” The Octarian raised her own gun, but not pointed towards them to shoot, strangely. 

Ollie stepped back up, holding their dynamo to the side. Normally the giant roller would make people flinch, but this didn’t incite any reaction. They felt their stomach drop, knowing that the two of them were probably more scared than the Octoling. 

Silence, they stood in silence for what felt like hours, but was really a few seconds. It was broken by a yelp as the Octarian lunged at Vi, grabbing her wrist and attempting to throw her to the floor. Being the strong Inkling she was, she didn’t fall but only stumbled over her own feet. Ollie decided to do a surprise attack and swung the dynamo, but the Octarian was one step ahead. While they were following through with the momentum of the swing, they were kicked and they fell over the giant metal roller. They felt an arm wrap around their stomach and lift them up.

“No!” Vi screamed. It was too far away for the person holding them to be her, so it was…!

Vi jumped forward and grabbed the ankle of the Octoling, causing her to fall on top of Ollie. It seems like Vi had fallen too, as Ollie heard an “ _Argh!”_ from behind them. The kidnapper grunted angrily, kicking at Vi’s face and getting back up with delicacy. Vi huffed and stood up, unable to see as her head was throbbing in pain and her sight was blurry as the tears began to sting her eyes. Regaining a better grip on Ollie, the Octoling ran, and ran, and ran. Vi watched in horror as they got away and she was unable to recover fast enough to stop her. 

With one hand pressed on her bruised forehead and the other loosing grip on her weapon, Vi dropped to her knees. _Ollie… Why Ollie?_ She wanted to yell, but her throat hurt from suppressing sobs. _Why them? Why here? What do they want from us?_ Her hand searched in her pockets, fumbling around for her phone. Before unlocking it to call someone, she caught a brief look at her lock screen; her and Ollie at their high school graduation, all those years ago.

Vivian had always been independent, but at what cost?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably going to be working on this for a while, as I’m pretty busy with Splatoon myself, along with summer courses, exercise, and the occasional moping around.
> 
> It’s been a good 4 or so years since I’ve written any fanfics so hopefully this isn’t too bad. (ヾ;￣▽￣)ヾ
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
